Not Daddy's Little GirlAnymore
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: # 16 in collab w/Reina Grayson. The heroes are trapped at Watchtower while the aged heroes are being captured by the LOD. Even in this dark time, Love is in the air. What'll happen when Dick Grayson finds out about his oldest daughter & only niece? Are their boyfriends safe from his wrath? & what about the world? *Rated T for scenes not suitable for ppl under 13.*
1. Chapter 1

Not Daddy's Little Girl…Anymore

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: The next fic up is #16 in the series by me and Reina Grayson. The heroes are stuck at Watchtower while some heroes have been captured. The LOD is winning and Dana knows Terry's secret-huh? Yeah folks, reality has changed, and the heroes are in a race to learn what was changed before more heroes vanish. But even in this crisis, there is love in the air. What will Nightwing do when he finds out about his little girl and niece? Read to find out!

Chapter 1

Black Manta smiled as Slade drank from his goblet. "So we have a deal?"

"We do. This clears my debt to you, David. But this one is one I am sorry to see gone." Slade was telling the truth in that regard. Black Manta always had his respect. And now, Atlantis will belong to the LOD.

"Be sure that this Stalker is aware of my plan," the Atlantis villain told the assassin.

"We are on the same page, him and I. This would be something he'd enjoy watching." Slade smiled cryptically.

* * *

They were trapped at Watchtower in space. The bad guys won. The stupid jerks being led by Ian Montgomery-Time Stalker-_won_. The LOD had killed a few heroes and captured others. However, others rose up to the occasion.

Right now, thanks to Serenity, the new guests were all given rooms. Kevin and Meygan, her own daughter, were sharing her room. Kevin gave his room up to Terry and Dana.

Kevin and Meygan were snuggled on the plush bed, him holding her. It had been close to 24 hours since the timeline did change, Flash was gone, Brian, his son was in a coma and the LOD were sweeping the planet.

"When I get my hands on that piece of stupid shit, I will put Stalker down," Meygan fumed.

"Meyg…easy. First, we need to know why Uncle Wally died. And why Brian is fading out…"

"Duh, Flash is gone. Brian is fading out of the timeline." Meygan glared at Kevin.

Kevin pouted.

Meygan shook her head.

Kevin gave her a quick kiss.

That melted Meygan and she went limp in his hold. She needed the distraction.

But Kevin backed off before things got too heated between them.

"KEVIN KENT, Why would you stop!?"

"I know you're not really in the mood. Not now…I promise later…in the shower…"

"Uh…" Meygan had no idea how to respond to that!

"I won't let you fall. I'll carry you the whole time…" Kevin's eyes waggled in a teasing manner.

Meygan laughed. Leave it to her mate to try and calm her down.

At the same time, in Terry's and Dana's room…

"I can't believe this!" Dana cried. "You kept this from me- _FROM ME_!"

"Dana, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you-"Terry started.

"All these times you cancelled our dates!? WHY!? Why couldn't you tell me!?"

"Dana, I didn't want you in the crossfire! You're too important to me!" The new Dark Knight couldn't help himself; he had tears in his eyes. "I've already lost my mom and Matt…I can't lose you too!"

Dana blinked. That was the only response before she said, "Too Bad! You shoulda-" That was all Dana got out before Terry kissed her. She thought at first, Terry was just trying to shut her up. But this kiss was way different from any other he'd ever given her. It was intense. It was passionate. It was…eternal. A promise.

When they broke apart, Dana's eyes stared at Terry's, searching. "I'm sorry…about your mom and brother," she whispered.

Terry then grabbed her into a hug, one that he didn't want to let go. He felt Dana's arms going around him without a word. He let his tears fall. It still hurt. The raw emptiness that wasn't going to go away. "I promise to tell you everything." Terry would keep his word. He needed to. She deserved it. "I want you to meet Mister Wayne. For real."

Dana slowly pulled back from the hug. "He was Batman, wasn't he?" Dana whispered.

"He was. Dana…you can't tell anyone. No one." Terry had to stress that. "I'm about you show you my new world. But I won't if you can't do it. There won't be any secrets between us."

"I'll keep your secret, but about meeting Mister Wayne, and seeing his whole past…I don't know, Terry; it's all so much to take in. You're out there every night, risking your life and I don't even want to think about what happened when the original Joker returned," Dana said, deep down wanting to know everything that was going on with her boyfriend. This explained everything…and to think she nearly dumped him.

"It's your call. But I have to check on him. He got hurt when the Cave was overrun." Terry turned to leave.

"Terry wait; when you're sure it's alright, I'll meet him," Dana said, stopping Terry.

"I do have to warn you about his grandkids, though. They are all special and you do NOT want to get Areina mad. Or Meygan." Terry then kissed Dana one last time before going to check on his mentor/predecessor.

In Gotham City…

Barbara Gordon and her husband Sam made their way down the street carefully. Gotham had been overrun by the Slade Bots. Worst yet, the commissioner got word before Gotham's Finest were overrun that Deathstroke was been busted out of prison. And the prison was gone.

She knew the Cave was their best chance of survival. It meant letting Sam in on her secret. The world was being taken over by the bad guys, so her secret was a moot point.

"Hon, where are we going?" Sam asked her.

"To Wayne Manor."

"Why?" her husband asked.

"HALT!" A Slade Bot called to them from the opposite end of the street.

"Run!" Barb said.

In the LOD's Base Ops, Coon Rapids MN…

Stalker/Slade grinned as he was back with his group. Those guards were getting on his nerves. Slade and himself were back to themselves now. "We've won."

Talia raised her goblet in agreement. The whole group was celebrating. "Phases 1 and 2 are complete." Ra's couldn't believe that a bunch of rookies pulled off the impossible. He was going to enjoy the fruits of their labors…

"On to Phase 3," Ian said.

"Phase 3?" Yami asked.

"I go to the past and kill Flamebird and Nightwing." Ian grinned happily. "Before we attack Watchtower in Space."

There were shocked faces all around.

"Don't worry. We have someone there, waiting for the signal," he added.

"Perhaps I should go," Slade spoke up. "These image inducers can further your plans. The world will fall in a matter of days. I will go as you and you stay here as me."

"I like that. Very well. 6 days from now, we attack Watchtower as you go to the past. By then, these pockets of resistance will fall." Ian knew Deathstroke had his own reasons, so he was willing to let him run his own agenda…as long as it served Ian's purpose. "The rest of you…get ready to take out the rest of North America. New French Canada and Mexico will fall by tomorrow night. Keep up the production of the Slade Bots." Ian felt proud. He avenged his grandfather. The Flash was DEAD!

Stalker knew the timeline would take 10 days to complete. IN 10 Days, the heroes would have officially lost.

But they didn't know that.

Then Drow and Ian saw Gray Arrow come in with a duffel bag. A _dripping one._ "Gray Arrow. Nice to see you. Luthor called you in?"

"Yeah. Unfinished business." Leon patted his bad.

"Then what is leaking on this floor?" Ian asked.

Calmly, Leon opened his duffel bag and pulled out a large, bloody head.

_Arsenal's head._

It was still dripping blood, and his spinal cord was still attached. With an arrow in between the eyes. "He won't be an issue to _anyone_ anymore," Leon beamed.

Yami went to hurl in a corner. He'd seen some sick things but that…that was too much.

Talia looked impressed.

Drow was pissed. "_He_ got to kill someone! Oh, come on! I want to kill a hero!" he whined.

"There are captured heroes in our cells," Morgan La Fay chimed in.

Drow paused. Then he grinned…

***Oh Boy. What heroes have been captured? Is there any hope! Stay tuned to chapter 2! ***


	2. Chapter 2

Not Daddy's Little Girl…Anymore

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: The next fic up is #16 in the series by me and Reina Grayson. The heroes are stuck at Watchtower while some heroes have been captured. The LOD is winning and Dana knows Terry's secret-huh? Yeah folks, reality has changed, and the heroes are in a race to learn what was changed before more heroes vanish. But even in this crisis, there is love in the air. What will Nightwing do when he finds out about his little girl and niece? Read to find out!

Chapter 2

At Watchtower's main computer room…

Beta, Alpha and Omega Squad branches were watching split screens as the police and military presence try to take down the Slade Bots with little to no success. Some countries were holding their own, but just barely.

Dick cleared his throat. "Listen up team. The world is falling and I need to be honest here…if we go down there, the Legion of Doom may be waiting for us. To attack so many cities at once means they're trying to spread us thin. I'm not willing to send you all down there just to get ambushed."

Rave listened to her father carefully. He was leaving so much out. "Dad, what aren't you telling us?" Meygan asked.

Static jumped in. "Captain Marvel is dead. Looks like magic was involved. We lost radio with Arsenal. I just saw Ice get captured trying to protect her town. That's why we haven't sent any help to Earth."

"It's your choice," Tigress told them. "Some of us can't go due to being pregnant but others can. IF you do this, take them down hard and as fast as you can."

Nightwing II nodded. "Okay team. There's no shame to backing out. This is going to be our toughest fight. We have to be on top of our game if we do this."

"If this is an ambush meant for any of us, get out of there," Rave added.

"And adult or two will accompany each team, except Omega Squad. No heroics, you two," Gear added. "If you decide to go."

The entire team was in a straight line, so whoever wanted to go could step forward. Rave and Archeron stepped forward together. They always worked on missions alone. Why would this time be any different?

"Rave, Archeron; you two are in Paris. The French Military need help securing its borders. They're taking deep hits though. Suit up and go," said Dick to the pair.

Omega Squad ran off.

Luna and Andrew stepped forward. After a moment, so did Molly.

Dick was taken back by that. His youngest wasn't a fighter. She was the healer of the team. "OK. Miracle, Eclipse and Airhawk are with me. Prince Wall of Vlatava called for help securing one part of their borders. Gear, assign the other teams. We're going now."

As soon as both teams had left Watchtower…

"Gear of Watchtower here. Go," Richie said.

"This is Prince Mierco of Atlantis. We request the assistance of Kaldur'ahm," said the young man on the screen.

"Where is King Orin?" Gear asked.

"Atlantis was under attack some hours ago. Black Manta and an army of underwater Slade Bots. My father was injured. He asked me to call for him. La'gaan has perished. Our forces have been cut to 43%. Please, I must speak to Kaldur'ahm." The young prince was trying to stay calm but he was terrified.

"I am here, Prince Mierco." Kaldur showed up in front of the screen, giving the proper greeting to the young prince. Orin was fuming off screen.

"My father requested your presence," the Prince said.

"I am sorry but I am exiled," Kaldur said quietly, as if saying those words burned him. "I cannot help."

"I am acting leader. I can undo the exile. Please, we need your help."

Kaldur was considering it.

But Orin could not stand it one moment longer. He marched over to stand next to his father. By the look on Mierco's face, he was shocked to see him. "It wouldn't help his exile! You can't undo it, prince! Only your father can undo the exile and he refused! So no, he's not helping any of you! When I trained there, I heard how the people of Atlantis talked of my father! I refused to let him get hurt by those ungrateful-!" Orin bit his lip because whatever he was going to say was going to be bad.

"ORIN!" Kaldur reprimanded verbally.

"Orin? I thought your name was Markot'azm," said the prince.

"I lied so I could train with Queen Mera."

Oh Mierco was furious! But he reigned in his temper. "It is true. Only my father can truly lift Kaldur'ahm's exile. But until he awakens, I can request your presence." Prince Mierco watched as Kaldur lowered his eyes.

"I cannot return. It is Atlantean Law." Kaldur yearned for home. But he knew the laws as well as the young prince.

"Mierco, let me." The prince stepped aside as Queen Mera came into view. "It's been too long, Kaldur'ahm. Your son is right. He has heard the words of my people. Those words, however, do no reflect everyone's opinion of you. Ως βασίλισσα της Ατλαντίδας, Kaldur'ahm έχει ακούσει από επιτραπεί να επιστρέψει στο Atlantis ... ως πρωταθλητής της (As Queen of Atlantis, Kaldur'ahm is hear by allowed to return to Atlantis…as its champion.)"

Kaldur's head snapped up. He couldn't believe it. He was no longer exiled. Tears came to his eyes. "I…I can…return?"

"I can't believe it," Conner commented.

"No tricks?" Orin'ahm said, eyeing the pair.

"As King Orin's wife, I can undo any law in his absence. IT was long overdue, _Orin'ahm._"

"You…knew?" Orin asked.

"I did. My husband can be stubborn in such matter, Orin. He has done little to deter negative talk of your father. And you were my greatest student. Please return to Atlantis with your father. Queen Mera out." The screen went black.

Orin and Areina looked at each other. Orin was so happy that he hugged Areina first. "We're going to Atlantis!"

"Orin...Areina cannot breathe underwater…" Kaldur reminded his son.

"Oh." He let go of Areina.

"That's ok. You can tell me all about it when you get back." Areina tried not to sound disappointed but she knew she did.

"Now I understand this was sent." Serenity pulled a small wood-looking chest from her dress pocket. She walked over to Red Bird and gave it to her.

Areina looked at the box her aunt gave her. She opened it. A hologram of Merlin came from the box. "Merlin?"

"What did Grandpa Merlin send?" Mathen asked.

"Am I hearing this right?" Dana asked. "Merlin as in KING Arthur?"

"Yeah," Terry told her.

"Areina, mae hyn yn fy rhodd i chi…"

Areina looked bewildered.

"Forgive this old man, young fire master. Areina, this is my gift to you…if you ever wish to visit Atlantis, wear this charm." The hologram then burst into sparkles of light.

Inside the box was a small cockle shell on a leather necklace. With great care, Areina pulled it out. "It's beautiful." She put it on around her neck.

It glowed, then pulsed as it sunk into her skin.

Areina saw her glow, then she saw Orin's expression. "What?"

"You got gills," Komos said, staring at her like she grew a tail.

Areina reached up and felt her neck.

She had gills.

Real gills, just like Orin. "I can go with you!" Then she realized that she had to ask first. She turned to Kaldur.

Kaldur had no defense for that infamous "Greyson Pout." He laughed. "Yes, you may come."

"Good. Kaldur, Orin and Areina will head to Atlantis. And Iceland just sent a call for aid. Kevin, take Siren and Komos."

"Fine."

"What about Australia?" Tim asked.

"Everyone else heads here," Billy got up and put his visor on.

A distress call came in. Billy never had a chance to answer it.

"This is Cyborg! We are in trouble in Jump City! These bots are after Terra! She's awake! And we can't hold them off much longer!"

"Billy, Virge, with me," said Mathen. "Everyone else not assigned a mission will go to Australia."

**In Gotham City…**

They were cornered.

Barbara and Sam were going through a two-story building when they got caught. Being the cop at heart, Barb kept Sam behind her, gun ready. 9 bullets left. And 50 Slade Bots. The math wasn't good.

"Surrender in the name of Deathstroke and the Legion of Doom," said the lead bot.

Barb didn't know if they would survive; if they did it was going to take a miracle. That's when something happened. Three hand grenades landed in the back of the horde of Slade Bots and blew up about 20 of them. That still left 30 but as those bots turned, two more grenades exploded so the number was down to 15.

15, Barb knew, was a number she could handle. Even in her old age.

With 15 bots left, a figure was jumping from one bot to the other, and either pulled off something or shot off the robots heads. When the last one went down, that's when Commissioner of Gotham saw her savior, but it wasn't who she hoped it was.

IN fact, it was the LAST person she expected.

"Hold it right there, Red Hood," Barbara said.

"Don't worry, Batty. I'm on your side," Red Hood said, turning around to see the pair. Having your back on the former Bat Girl while she had a gun wasn't a wise career move.

"I said _stop_," Barbara ordered, her voice more threatening. When the killer (in her mind) didn't stop, she started firing, using six of her nine bullets. All missed him as he dodged, but one managed to hit its mark right in his chest.

Jason put his hand on the spot that the bullet hit, but it was a practice that he wore his Kevlar vest. He then reached up to the sides of his helmet to remove it, showing his face and a domino mask. "Let's get you two out of here," he said and with that he reached up to his ear where his comm link was. He continued to watch the Commissioner since he knew she had 3 bullets left.

"What's going on? Where are we going? Who are you?" Sam asked. He knew that his wife and this Red Hood knew each other.

"I'll answer your questions once we're safe," Jason told the DA of Gotham. "Gear, need a Boom Tube."

"No, I want to know now! And why did he call you 'batty'?" Sam asked, turning to his wife.

"Look, we stay here any longer and we'll be killed for sure. I don't think Gotham can lose any of its Bats right now, even a former one. Oh, and don't worry Barb, I'm on your side now, thanks to a couple of really powerful girls," Jason said, not wanting to reveal it all at this point. Not when he knew the Slade Bots were most likely closing in on their location.

Just then, a Boom Tube opened and Jason headed for it, but Barbara and Sam were still wary of going anywhere with the known killer.

Barbara sighed. "Rave and Miracle." She looked to her husband who was very confused. Damn Jason for letting that slip. "Sam, we need to follow him. The JLU must have answers and I know you want those."

Sam just nodded. He did want answers. But he wanted to know what his wife's connection was to this Red Hood.

***How will Barb live this down. Red Hood saving her and her husband? Will the fireworks begin on Watchtower? Stay tuned! ***


	3. Chapter 3

Not Daddy's Little Girl…Anymore

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: The next fic up is #16 in the series by me and Reina Grayson. The heroes are stuck at Watchtower while some heroes have been captured. The LOD is winning and Dana knows Terry's secret-huh? Yeah folks, reality has changed, and the heroes are in a race to learn what was changed before more heroes vanish. But even in this crisis, there is love in the air. What will Nightwing do when he finds out about his little girl and niece? Read to find out! Also, check out Reina Grayson's art of this series on user/Reiena_Grayson/library and go to BB series.

Chapter 3

In Paris…

The Slade Bots were falling fast.

The French Military were destroying the last of the Slade Bots as Rave finished installing a shield program for Paris. Decades earlier, the government of Paris had installed a shield generator to keep out unwanted migrations of others from the East. Now, it was going to serve a better purpose; keeping the city free from the LOD.

She wiped her brow as she stood up from the shield generator, disconnecting her comp gauntlet as she did. "Ce nouveau programme de boucher devrait garder les robots collecteurs de Paris (This new shield program should keep the robots out of Paris)."

"Merci, Rave. La ville de Paris est dans la dette de la Ligue de Justice (Thank you Rave. The city of Paris is in the debt of the Justice League)," said Prime Minister Pierre du Lavoy.

"So, we good to go sis?" Archeron asked.

"Yeah. Donc, assurez-vous que ce generateur est verifiee sur tous les jours. Et de proteger vou frontieres (So make sure this generator is checked on daily. And protect your boarders)." She nodded then her and Vincent left to take a Boom Tube home.

* * *

In Watchtower, in the Med Bay…

Terry sat at Bruce's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Part of him wanted to curl in a corner and mourn the lost of his family. But he had a job to do and he would have time to do so later. He had to keep his wits about him. He was Batman, damn it! Dana was all he had now…

"Terry?" Lady Merline walked toward the young man. She allowed a soft walking sound to happen so she didn't startle him. When she got to him, she sat on the med bed behind him, a hand on her stomach. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"How did you…never mind, dumb question," Terry said. "And nothing."

"Now Terry, it's okay if you don't want to tell me but don't lie to me. Your spirit aura is dark, sad," she started carefully. "I'm a tier 5 wizard, Terry. I know."

"The rest of my family is gone," Terry said sadly. He knew there was no point in lying- she was Nightwing's wife.

"I'm so sorry, Terry. But we can undo the timeline and fix this. Static, Gear and Max are working on it, trying to narrow down the event and date."

"I know they'll be back but it hurts. I…I don't know…if I can be Batman still." A lone tear fell from his eyes.

Serenity hugged Terry. It probably wasn't necessary- he was no child. But she knew who he felt. "Just remember that they will be returned to you. And you're not Bruce. You are Batman, though. You define Batman. But you don't have to act like him. Mourn your family. Have a life beyond the cowl. The skills you've learned and will learn will always be there."

"Is that way Dick didn't become Batman 20 years ago?" Terry asked.

"Part of it. Bruce was still sore about Dick walking away from the life. But Dick wanted a family and we were starting one with Mathen…"

"And Marik," Terry added. "Was he going to?"

"He might have if Slade hadn't kidnapped the twins and Orin."

Terry took a moment to mull over that. Nightwing might have been Batman. And if he understood it right, he was immortal. He could have been Batman for decades. And he would have been… he didn't know. There was no answer to that question, was there? "Serenity…if you had the chance to change it, would you? Would you save Marik?"

Bruce moaned as he moved on the med bed.

"Bruce?" they both said.

The former Dark Knight opened his eyes.

* * *

On the Edge of Paris…

Vincent reached up to his comm link. "Archeron to Watchtower. We need a Tube."

Meygan felt something. It was aimed at her and she felt the magic. It was a warning of sorts. "You go. I want to check something."

He shrugged his shoulders and the tube appeared. Who was he to argue with her? It closed behind him.

Meygan felt his presence before she turned. "Kid Fate."

Carlos Luing appeared before her. "Rave." He grinned. He wore a dark blue leather suit with the gold symbol of Infinity on his chest. He had a partial face mask, similar to the Phantom of the Opera mask, but his was gold. It covered his forehead and both eyes but only his left cheek and left side of his lips were covered. "I have Marik."

"I know. I have been hiding him and his magic from my mom. It's been harder than I thought it would be. I wish him here now but he has a time limit."

"I know you want to but don't tell anyone. I want Morgan and Mordred to crap themselves."

"_Duh_, I know that." Her voice started its dual tone.

"I want to help, Meygan. I can fix this. What do I fix?"

"I don't know. If you want to find out, make up with Mathen."

"No way. I'm not apologizing." Carlos folded his arms.

"Carlos…"

"I didn't say anything wrong."

"It's _how_ you said it."

Carlos sighed.

"Look I won't harass you 'bout it. But we need Kid Fate. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know. Look to the Reach coming to Earth when your dad had just turned 18. That's where it's been changed," Carlos offered. "I'd do it but my dad isn't allowing me to fix all this. And I refuse to apologize to your brother. You could have your own team if you want it."

"Don't I have one? The Legion in the 31st century?"

"Yeah. If Brainiac 5 didn't contact you…"

"You want to file a complaint? Go to the 31st century and yell at him." There was a small smile on her face. "You know, maybe I should call in one of my favors…"

"N-O! Don't you dare change the timeline further!"

"The LOD started it, Carlos. _I intend _to finish it."

Carlos knew if he didn't change the subject then she would call on him for aid. "If you had your own team, I would join it."

"So I need the Legion here!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Rave cried. "Lightning Lad will get smacked before the day was out, Cosmic Boy and I would _kill each other_ and Bouncing Boy would have a sugar coma. Just tell Mathen you're sorry so you can come back?"

"You're not going to leave it alone, are you?" Carlos shook his head. Rave never gave up. He knew she was right but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I'm Raven's protégé, remember?"

"Her protégé, NOT her. Keep that in mind as you try to save the universe almost all by yourself. Because the future isn't so rosey…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Crap. Me and my mouth…"

"Tell me!" Meygan's eyes went red.

Carlos swore. He then took her hand and images poured into her mind so fast, she screamed; she couldn't keep up with the onslaught of events. Her eyes stayed wide, tears falling as her mind sorted through it all.

She knew what was going to happen. And there was no way to get around it. No way to prevent it. She didn't know what she should do.

"Meygan!? I'm so sorry. I tried to go slower!" Carlos was on his knees next to her.

"Go…" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Carlos didn't want to go- she looked to be in pain.

"You better go before I put you on a stake, you hard-headed jerk!" she screamed in demonic.

Carlos left, vanishing from sight.

"Damn…" she said to herself. She wouldn't have hurt Carlos- he was still training in the Powers of Fate. She fished out her Legionnaire's ring from her belt. She wanted to call Brainy and have him take Areina and Vincent to the future…

But that would be pointless. They would vanish from the timeline anyway. She had to prevent that. She had to beat the LOD…

A Boom Tube opened up and Archeron came out. "Meygan?" He then saw her ring and from his inside jacket pocket, he pulled his own ring out. "Do they need us?" he asked.

"No…I was thinking…that's all." Meygan got up. She put her ring onto her finger. "Have you told Areina about our…second team?"

"No. I remember what Brainy said. Not until there's no other choice. I didn't understand it then…"

"I'm calling in a favor. If you want to visit them…" Meygan offered.

Archeron smiled. "Let's go!" he said eagerly.

Both had their rings on and raised their arms to the sky.

"I AM LEGION! WE ARE ONE!" they both shouted.

The rings lit up and in a flash of light, they were gone.

***So off to the future they go. What favor will Meygan call on from the Legion of Superheroes? Can it be done at all? Will Carlos ever rejoin the team? How are the other teams doing? Stay tuned!"


	4. Chapter 4

Not Daddy's Little Girl…Anymore

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: The next fic up is #16 in the series by me and Reina Grayson. The heroes are stuck at Watchtower while some heroes have been captured. The LOD is winning and Dana knows Terry's secret-huh? Yeah folks, reality has changed, and the heroes are in a race to learn what was changed before more heroes vanish. But even in this crisis, there is love in the air. What will Nightwing do when he finds out about his little girl and niece? Read to find out!

Chapter 4

Back at Watchtower…

Sam Young had always believed that nothing could inspire him. That nothing could surprise him. That he'd seen it all, living in Gotham…

How wrong he was.

Being in the first Watchtower-the home of the original Justice League-it left him in awe. The technology to create a floating base ops was a marvel when it was first built. And this base's tech was still at pace with today's tech.

For him, it was a dream come true.

He grew up reading and watching the Justice League and their exploits on tv. Now he could fore fill a personal promise that he made decades earlier.

Sam watched as Red Hood put away his holster and guns. Then he hung up his jacket. "I want my questions answered."

Jason sighed.

"Red Hood?"

Barb knew that voice. But it wasn't possible…

Tim Drake walked in, in his civilian clothes, a smile on his face. "You got them! Good, Dick was really worried."

"Tim?" Barb was having a headache coming to her.

"You know these two, don't you?" Sam asked his wife.

"C'mon Babs, tell him." Jason grinned. Seeing Barbara squirming like she was, was priceless.

"Sam…I've been keeping this a secret. I do know them. I knew them in my teens. But if I tell you this secret, you can't tell anyone."

"For crying out loud! Listen, Mr. DA, she was Batgirl. You married Batgirl!" Jason almost yelled.

"Damn it!" cried Barb.

Sam stepped away from Barbara, a look of suspicion on his face. "That was how you were able to throw that…that bat thing when that assassin was after me."

Barb could only nod.

"And your hesitation to arrest Batman…" Same couldn't believe it. He married Batgirl! He had a grin on his face. "I childhood dream come true. I always thought Batgirl was way better than Robin."

"Hey!" both Jason and Tim cried. They felt insulted.

"And I'm married to her…I am truly a lucky man."

Barb didn't know what to think. She expected him to arrest her or something. "You're not mad?"

"That depends. You have your costume still?"

Jason covered his ears. "I didn't just hear that!"

"Get a room!" Tim told the pair. "I'm traumatized!"

"SAM!" Barb cried, blushing.

"And I _should_ arrest you three for decades of interference with police matters…But I'll settle for access to Watchtower." Okay, so he could tease the three. They had no idea how much safer things were in Gotham because of their efforts. Because of their sacrifice, more kids grew up believe there were real heroes helping the police.

"The DA is blackmailing us!" Jason was loving this! He didn't think Sam Young had it in him. And it wasn't for money-just to see the home of the heroes. "I can't decide that. If it was me, I'd say SOLD! But you want to talk to Lady Merline and Nightwing."

Barb shook her head. She then saw Bruce as he, Terry and Serenity entered the room. She looked Bruce right in the eye. "Bruce."

"Barb."

"C'mon you two. Kiss and make up," Terry suggested.

Both glared at him, which he pointedly ignored.

"Mister Wayne." Sam reached out to shake his hand, which Bruce did.

"Sam, this is Lady Merline," Barb told her husband.

Sam couldn't help it-he gawked. The woman before him was beautiful, and pregnant. He quickly closed his mouth before he got smacked for staring. "La-Lady Merline."

"Hello, Sam, Barb," Serenity said politely.

"He wants access to Watchtower," Jason informed her.

"I don't think my husband would have a problem with that. In fact, you are part of this fraternity, Sam. So I say yes. But there are conditions…"

"My lips are sealed. I'll die with this secret," Sam told the heroine.

"Then we're going to need to have a private meeting, including Dana."

Jason turned to Terry. "Your girl knows?"

"Drow was going to do sick things to her when I saved her. She had the right to know," Terry defended his choice.

"Don't worry, Junior. I'm not mad. I'm rather proud of you."

Gear came running in seconds later. "Look out! Boom Tubes are opening up!"

"That's Gear," Sam said. Wow, he thought the guy had retired.

And right on cue, those Boom Tubes opened up.

Mathen's team was the 1st to return.

Virgil Jr. flew in, a little dirty but unharmed. Syfon was behind him, limping slightly. But Mathen…he staggered in, holding a bleeding shoulder. He almost collapsed from the blood loss but Jason caught him. "You okay, kid?" Jason asked.

"Oh my…" That was when she walked through.

Terra.

Terra was in awe of seeing Watchtower for the first time.

"Terra!" cried Tim. He hugged her tightly. "But how-?"

"That can't be…" said Barbara softly.

"You're free!" M'gann cried as she flew to hug her former teammate.

"Wait… That Ms. X," Sam said happily. He noted that she was very pregnant. '_Wow, heroes having heroes…'_

"Megan!" Terra said, hugging back. "You're…you're grown too…" The displaced teen seemed lost.

"Oh Terra…you've been stone for so many decades…" M'gann said sadly.

"They got Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire," Syfon told the group. "Beast Boy told us to take Terra."

Jason was upset. _"Not Koriand'r…"_ Oh, he was going to go after the LOD. Shoot them all up for taking her!

"Don't," Mathen said, sensing how his 'uncle' was feeling.

As soon as one closed, a second opened, and Conner and his team returned, all battered but nothing serious. "Australia's lost. There were just too many," Superboy announced.

As theirs closed, another opened up. Kaldur, Orin and Areina returned from Atlantis. Kaldur had his left arm in a sling. Orin carried a sleeping Areina.

Serenity and Bruce went over to the trio immediately. "Orin? What's wrong with Areina!?"

"She's resting, Aunt Serenity," Orin told her. "I'll take her to my room." Without another word, Orin walked away.

"And that's Tempest…" Sam looked about ready to become fan boy. All of the heroes he knew from tv as a kid and teen were there!

"Kaldur?" Terra said, remembering her former leader.

"Kaldur'ahm turned around. He couldn't believe it. "Terra!? You are free!?"

Conner walked over to the geo-kinetic and hugged her. She hadn't aged a day while he aged very little. "You're…but how-?"

"The Earth released me," Terra explained. "But…how long was I in stone?"

"Decades," Artemis answered as she too, hugged Terra.

Then, one more Boom Tube opened. Siren walked through first, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Then Komos walked through, and he looked thrashed. But his eyes were love-strucked though. "Siren, my love. Don't leave me! I love you!"

"Why me?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Siren, you didn't," Black Canary said to her daughter.

"I had to, mom. There were LOD members there. I told them not to listen but I guess Komos relied too much on his demi god powers."

Kevin came through and the Boom Tube closed. "Now Siren?" he asked her.

"Please!" Olivia begged.

With a grin, he chopped the back of Komos' neck, knocking him out cold. "He is an ass! I swear, if he says anything else about Meygan's height, I'll fry him!"

"Great!" Mathen shook his head. As if he needed any more problems.

That was when Siren noticed Nightwing's arm. "What happened to your arm!?" she cried, walking over to him.

Jason relinquished his hold on Mathen to her.

"A scratch," he told her. He had to keep his eyes somewhere else. Already, he could smell her faint perfume. And she was a looker.

"Scratch? Where's your Infirmary at? I'll patch you up," Siren told him.

"Fine. But as soon as Miracle gets here, she'll fix it." Mathen sighed. "Okay. It's that way," he amended when she saw the glare she gave. All he could think about was how pretty her eyes were.

Siren guided him in the direction he pointed.

Black Canary walked them with interest.

So did Jason Todd.

Then another Boom Tube opened up. Miracle, Airhawk and Eclipse came through unharmed. "Mommy, mommy!" cried Molly as she ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Deathstroke's fighting Daddy! He injured the Prince of Vlatava but I fixed him?"

"Nighting said he had it and for us to go. So we did," Airhawk added.

"Like HELL he's fighting him alone!" Red Hood cried. "I'm going after him!"

"Me too!" Terry added.

"Not without us!" Barb and Tim chimed.

"Great!" Conner said. "They _all_ want to go."

"None of you should go," Tigress added. "Nightwing has been at this dance with Deathstroke for a long time. He wouldn't want any of you around."

"Too bad. I've spent decades ignoring when I should have been there for him!" Jason yelled. "I'm going and I'll shoot anyone that tries to stop me!"

* * *

In Vlatava…

The landscape was in ruins.

The LOD took over the small kingdom.

Slade Bots, active and otherwise, were scattered about, most escorting away many survivors.

The distant sounds of motorcycles could be heard.

It took a few moments for those sounds got louder and louder.

Then a motorcycle came roaring down the ripped up road, Deathstroke was in full gear, shooting behind him.

10 seconds later, Nightwing followed on his own borrowed motorcycle. He dodged the bullets and threw a Wing Ding in hopes of knocking Slade off.

A quick snap of the handle bars and Slade evaded the weapon. "You've gotten slow, Nightwing! I expected better from you, my former apprentice!"

"You're supposed to stay behind bars, Slade!" Dick yelled back. "You're going back!"

"The prison is gone! Nothing will keep me locked up now!" Slade swung his back around so he drove it backwards, his gun raised to fire. He didn't hesitate and fired.

Dick forced his bike onto its back wheel and took the bullets. One bullet did hit the exhaust so his bike was smoking lightly. "You killed my son and daughter, Slade! You don't deserve any freedom!" Dick sped up his bike as Slade flipped his bike when it hit a part of the ruined roadway and got himself going the right way.

"Your daughter still lives! And your son was in my way!" Slade fired again.

Dick felt the bullet hit his shoulder. He grunted and threw more of his Wing Dings. Several hit Slade's bike. One managed to make his bike smoke black smoke.

"Why!? Why kill my son!? What did my son DO TO YOU!?" he shouted in anger. He wanted to know why his children were targeted. Why was Red Arrow?

"You should have thought to teach your children obedience!" Slade's bike started to smoke badly. It was shaking violently.

Dick sped up to match Deathstroke's bike and with a might kick, kicked the villain off the bike with enough force that his own injured shoulder was jolted out of place. Dick leaped off his own bike and the two bikes collided, exploding with fury and smoke. Dick used the force of the explosion to land very close to Slade. As the villain stood up, Dick attacked him, his eskrima sticks in his hands. "My son was an infant!" Dick told him, a kick to Slade's face to make the point stick. "My daughter was protecting me!" He punched Slade in the stomach, making him drop.

"Red Arrow was my BROTHER!" As Dick's foot came down on Slade, the assassin grabbed his foot as it came down and threw him aside like a scrap piece of paper. "Red Arrow picked up where his mentor left off. Interfering in things he had no business being in. I tired of his meddling!"

Dick picked himself up, realizing that Slade admitted to something else. "You killed Green Arrow."

Slade had a proud smile on his face. "It set me back financially but the assassin archer Merlyn did his job. He owed me a favor. And Arsenal is dead as well. That leaves two archers: Tigress and Red Arrow's son, Archeron. And now Flash is gone too. That leaves only you from the original protégés, Nightwing."

"I won't go down so easily!" Dick moved in to attack. But in the back of his mind, he had to get protection for Archeron.

Slade caught his fist, twisted his arm behind him and kicked that arm, the arm that was injured with a bullet and out of socket.

With a cry, Dick staggered away but Slade attacked him, kicking and punching the hero until Dick was thrown into a downed pillar, and he coughed up blood.

"Your children have bounties on their heads. I still have two more to collect. After I'm done with you, your remaining son is next."

"Over my fuckin' BODY!" In pain, Dick fought back, the 2 duking it out for the upper hand. For the survival of his family, he had to win.

That was when a Slade Bot kicked Dick in the small of his back, sending him forward into Slade's waiting knife, right in the gut.

Slade grinned. Dick staggered back and to one knee.

"Morgan was the one who placed those bounties. And getting rid of Flash? That was Stalker's idea. Revenge for his grandfather." Sladde stalked Dick as the hero moved away, backing up. "And your wife, Nightwing? I'll enjoy her before I taste her blood." Slade raised his gun…

A shot rang out.

Slade's gun was shot from his hand.

Several batarangs came his way and Slade dodged them, forced to back away from Dick.

Standing in a semi-circle in front of Dick were Terry, Barb and Tim. And standing in front of them with a smoking gun was Jason_, a very ticked off Red Hood._ "This family is off limits to you, Deathstroke. Now just stand there while I fill your gut with my bullets," Jason vowed.

"Perhaps another time, Red Hood. We have our own score to settle." Slade threw down a smoke bomb.

Terry threw every batarang he had as Jason emptied his gun.

When the smoke cleared, Slade was gone.

But Nightwing was safe.

Dick couldn't believe what just happened. His brothers and sister came to his rescue. Yes, he was starting to think of Terry as a baby brother. "Whose bright idea was this?" Dick asked as Barb helped him to his feet.

"Jay's," Tim answered.

"Jason…thanks bro," Dick said sincerely.

"I owe you 10,000 more rescues." Jason helped get Dick to his feet.

"Let's get going. Bruce is going to have a fit as it is," Terry said.

Dick smiled. "Seriously…guys, Babs…Thanks."

A Boom Tube opened to take them back to Watchtower…

*** So here it is! The truth has been revealed. Green Arrow died at the League of Shadow's assassin, Merlyn. At Slade's insistence! And what about Archeron? Is he Slade's next target? ***


	5. Chapter 5

Not Daddy's Little Girl…Anymore

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: The next fic up is #16 in the series by me and Reina Grayson. The heroes are stuck at Watchtower while some heroes have been captured. The LOD is winning and Dana knows Terry's secret-huh? Yeah folks, reality has changed, and the heroes are in a race to learn what was changed before more heroes vanish. But even in this crisis, there is love in the air. What will Nightwing do when he finds out about his little girl and niece? Read to find out!

Chapter 5

It's been a few hours now. Meygan and Vincent were nowhere to be found. Areina was taking this the hardest; it was her cousin and brother that were missing. Gear and Syfon were checking pocket dimensions, knowing that Meygan had traveled to a few of them. But their signals weren't in any of them. Max was checking security cameras on the planet to see if there was a glimpse of them.

Orin did his best to reassure her that they were ok. Meygan would protect Vincent. She had been since she was 5 years old.

But Dick, once Molly had healed him, couldn't contact Raven. He was cut off from her for some reason. Nightwing I feared that if Meygan noticed her own disconnection with Raven, she would hunt her mentor down…

In Orin and Areina's room…

Orin held Areina to him. There were on the bed, side by side and Areina had tears in her eyes. "You have to trust them to be ok. Meygan's kick ass attitude with Vincent's caution will outwit everyone."

"He's my brother, Orin. My blood…I want him safe," she told him. He was just a normal human, not super powered like her cousin.

"He's also your father's son. He'll be back soon."

Areina wanted to be comforted by more than mere words. She wanted Orin. She wanted that connection, just like her cousin had with S.B.P. She didn't understand why but now she wanted that closeness. She turned her head and kissed him hard on the lips.

Orin kissed back, careful that he didn't get aggressive, even though his mind was begging him to.

"Orin," she said against his lips. "Don't hold back. I want you."

"You sure?" he asked.

IN response, Areina rolled them until he was on top of her. She grinned in the kiss.

* * *

IN the 31 century, at Legionnaire Headquarters…

"Thanks again for your help," Kara (Supergirl) said to Rave.

"Thank Vincent. He wanted to hang out with Garth (Lightning Lad)" Meygan looked over at Rokk (Cosmic Boy), who was a good distance away. "I'm never going to like him, am I?"

"You will. Someday," Kara replied.

"Kara, don't lie to her." Saturn Girl walked up to the pair.

"Irma, it can happen you know."

"If it doesn't, I'm not going to cry over it," Meygan said. "He's arrogant."

"The same can be said about you," Irma told her.

Cosmic Boy watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He could have handled the Fatal 5. But no, those two from the 21st century just HAD to show up. The archer, he didn't have much issue with. It was Meygan. This version called herself Rave. In his time, she called herself Nightwing.

There was little interaction between them. That was because _Nightwing_ was protecting the President while the monarch was on an interplanetary tour. So for another 6 months, he didn't have to deal with her.

Now if only her younger self would just stay in her own timeline…

Vincent and Garth showed up, laughing as if they just pranked someone. If they did, it was probably Shrinking Violet. Archeron saw how Meygan was looking. "Aww, already?"

"The other teams have to be back by now. SO they're probably looking for us. Good thing Syfon and Gear don't know about looking through time and space for us."

"Maybe another time, Garth," Vincent told Lightning Lad.

"I'll hold you to that, Vincent," Garth said.

Brainiac 5 then came running at Meygan, holding the comp gauntlet out to the teen girl. "Here," Brainy said as he handed over the tech. "It looks like it was downloaded from STAR Labs. This should help with saving Flash. It's a device that can be built using their tech. But I've got to warn you; you're not a speedster. Going into the Speed Force will rip you apart, powers or not."

Meygan hugged the young man. "Thanks Brainy. I needed this favor. I knew if anyone could help, it was you."

"I still owe you 6 more favors," he corrected her. "Let's get you two home."

* * *

In the Past…

Areina was warm , happy and snuggled under Orin's arm on his side. A sheet was draped over her middle, showing off her strong, lithe legs and toned arms.

Orin wore a pair of boxers and the sheet only covered his legs. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly. He gave her a fraction of the Atlantean endurance, even though he was only half-Atlantean.

And Areina had enjoyed every moment of it.

"I'm fine," she giggled. She traced lazy circles on his stomach. "In fact, I feel full of energy."

Orin had an idea. "Maybe that means I have to try harder?" Orin moved to get under the sheet.

"Orin, no!" She knew what he was about to do.

It was too late.

She squealed in delight, before moaning softly.

Meanwhile…

The Boom Tube opened up and Vincent came through first. He didn't even get a chance to do anything as his mom, Tigress, hugged him tightly in worry. "WHERE have you been!?" she cried.

"MOM! Let-go!" Archeron could breathe once Artemis could let go. "Sorry. We went to STAR Labs. Meygan saw Luthor there and wanted to delete the JLU files from the labs computer before Luthor got his hands on them."

"That was smart," Barb admitted.

"We ran into some Slade Bots." Meygan then exited the Boom Tube and it closed behind them. Rave took off her comp gauntlet. She threw it to Gear, who caught it with one hand. "There was something on their comp which might help us get Uncle Wally back." She then went back toward the living quarters. "I'm beat. I'm going to rest." Her and Vincent took off before any more questions were asked.

Terry stared after them. He had his mask off but his eyes told what he was feeling. "They're lying. If they were at STAR Labs, why couldn't we pick up their signals?"

"Maybe they went to Camelot," Jason offered.

"Camelot? Like the King Arthur Camelot?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It's hard to swallow," Barb told her husband.

"It IS…" Sam admitted.

Meygan went straight to her room. She was exhausted. Fighting the Fatal 5 took so much out of her. She was lucky no one noticed Vincent's empty quiver or there was going to be some serious arguing. So as soon as she walked into her room, S.B.P. tackled her to the nearest wall. "KEV!"

'_I need you. I missed you,'_ Kevin said mentally.

'_I can tell.'_ Meygan felt how much he missed her. She winced when she tried adjusting herself against the wall.

'_You're hurt,'_ he said.

'_Just sore,'_ she told him. She hated not letting him know she was part of another team. But what he didn't know kept him safe.

'_I'll be gentle.'_ Kevin then kissed her on the lips.

In a private conference room…

Bruce knew this day would come: the day that others would learn of his secret, or that of his protégés. So they all needed to get together and hash it all out.

It took a while to get everyone together, and considering the mess they were all in, he understood. Old age was making him senile. He hated being old.

He eyed Terry and Dana, who were talking quietly. She was nervous about all of this, and he could tell. But Terry was comforting her. If it was him, she would have never been told. But he wasn't Batman anymore…

Bruce turned his eyes to Barb and her husband, Sam. Tim told him Sam's reaction to finding out. It wasn't what he expected but he truly loved Barbara for him to be seemily okay with the situation.

Once Dick and Serenity came into the conference room and they were seated, he knew he could start. "This situation with the LOD has compromised out family. Sam, Dana, what you two learn today can't be shared with anyone." The two nodded. "Where's Max?" Bruce asked.

The young hacker came in. "Sorry. I was doing some programming for those bracelets." Max then saw Dana. "Oh, oh."

"YOU KNEW!?" Dana leaped from her chair but Terry caught her around the waist to stop her. "How could you!?"

"Dana, I couldn't tell anyone, not even you!" Max cried back.

"DANA!"

The girlfriend of Terry Mc Ginnis looked over at Bruce Wayne. She saw the glare and stopped fighting instantly. That glare scared her.

"Thank you." Bruce looked to the others. "Now I'm ready to tell you my story, and how I ended up with 6 protégés."

"Six?" said Sam. "No…" He knew what that meant. Only 4 were there.

"I had been Batman for some time before I took in a set of twin orphans that would eventually be my first protégés-Robin, who is Nightwing and Cardinal, Red Bird's mother."

"She grew up to be Flamebird and then died," Max said sadly.

"After Robin and Cardinal grew up to be Nightwing and Flamebird, I took in another orphan- a troubled one. Red Hood."

"I was a REALLY difficult second Robin. My dumbass got myself killed by the Joker," Jason told them. He was able to admit that. But that took decades to get into his thick skull.

Dana's eyes widened. He went against the Joker!? And lost?!

"But how are you stil here?" Sam asked. Because he looked good. For a dead guy.

"There's this fucker called Ra's a Ghul. He used this pool called the Lazarus Pit to bring me back. He told the Old Man it was penance but he was hoping to have me as _his_ protégé. I got away and with my mind and soul damaged, I spent decades tearing at all of the Old Man's hard work." Jason was so uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

"But if you've been the bad guy all this time, what changed?" Max asked.

"Dickie-Bird's girls. Last year in Taiwan. HE left strict instructions _not_ to mess with me, even though it was one of my guys he was after. Rave went after me. And she was way better than me. That girl had me bloody and beaten and she was going to finish me but Molly, Miracle, told her no, that I was messed up in the head. The two argued. But Rave saw it her way and they fixed me." Jason glossed over so much but this wasn't the time to say it.

"While Jason changed sides, Tim deduced my identity and wanted to be Robin. At first, I refused."

"In the end, the Old Man let me," Tim finished. "Barb had been with him a year prior so when I joined, it was the Dynamic Trio again."

"Then Joker kidnapped Tim and Batgirl and I got him back but at a great cost."

"My father, the first Commissioner Gordon, helped cover up what happened. But Tim was no longer Robin."

Up in the air ducts was Areina. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't sit in on the meeting. So now she was. And she heard everything. Things were left out. She knew that. But there were some things that even this family couldn't face.

"About 22 years ago…there was supposed to be another Robin."

Everyone looked at Bruce. Tim was the last Robin before his grandson took up the mantle again.

Who else could it be?

"Areina, did I hear that right?" Mathen whispered over the speaker next to her.

"Hush! I'm trying to hear this! Don't get us caught!" she hissed back.

"22 years ago…I met my son."

Max coughed something bad; she swallowed her spit into the wrong pipe.

Serenity was shocked. Bruce had a son!?

Barb couldn't believe her ears.

"How?" Dana asked.

"You don't know?" Jason joked. "Okay, when two people who love each other very much-OW!"

Dick smacked him in the head to shut him up. "Talia?" he guessed.

"Yeah. His name was Damian. He told me he was sorry for not finding me sooner. I had a DNA test done. It was true." Bruce's voice broke.

Dana actually hugged him. "I'm sorry about your son."

"He was only with me for 6 months."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked. No one knew, that was obvious. Not even the media. He was good at secrets then.

"He found out about Batman and wanted to be Robin. Being Talia' son, he was trained as an assassin so I had little to improve on, except to teach him not to kill. For 3 months, we were Batman and Robin. Then he confessed that he was sent to kill me but he couldn't do it. I was his father and he loved me. I never imagined a 16 year old to tell me that."

Dick glared at Bruce. "What happened to him, Bruce?"

"Talia came with a dozen assassins to kill me. Damian protected me, took out the others. But Talia sliced his head clean from his body in anger because he tried to take her out. Then she left me with his body."

"I bet it wasn't Talia. I bet it was Raz," Terry said.

"Ra's," Tim corrected him.

"How cares!" Terry exclaimed. "You should have told me! When Ra's tried to take your body, we could have ended it for Damian then!"

"What?" said Max. "No way!"

"Talia is really Ra's," Jason said. "I heard it for myself."

"Gross!" said Dana.

"Ew!" Areina whispered.

"He sacrificed his own daughter to stay alive!?" cried Tim.

"Yeah. If I read the file right, Talia loved Bruce and I doubt she'd kill her own son."

"But Ra's would," Barb concluded. Terry was acting like Bruce more every day.

"So only 4 protégés remain. They can save the world with Batman," said Sam.

"Yes."

"Bruce, what's your plan?" Serenity asked.

"Free the captured heroes before any more die."

"I'll go. I got a bullet with Slade's name in it," said Jason, looking eager to do it.

Areina had only met Jason recently, but she wanted to cry when she found out about Damian. A whimper escaped her lips and soon enough, she realized that she may have given herself away.

Serenity looked over at the air ducts.

So did Barbara. In fact, she went over to the air ducts, gun drawn.

Jason quickly went to the other side, gun also drawn.

Terry looked at the air ducts. He realized who was in there. He shook his head. "Come on out, Areina."

The second generation fire controller knew she was caught. The nearby grate opened and Areina dropped out, landing in a crouch before standing. "Crap," she said.

"What were you doing in there?" Dick asked, glaring hard at his niece.

"Areina?" said a second voice. Barb reached in and pulled out the speaker.

"I felt left out. I was born into the legacy of being a bat," Areina told them.

"Who's this?!" Barb demanded.

"So did Mathen." Serenity took the speaker from Barb. "Mathen, you are grounded, young man!"

"HAH!" said another voice.

Tim took the speaker next. "Eric, was that you?"

"Uh, signing off!" Eric was gone.

"He's grounded too."

"This wasn't fair! We should have been in this too!" Areina turned to Bruce. "And you never told me about Damian!"

"None of us knew," Jason told her.

"Ra's did more to destroy my family and that's why I didn't want you to know about Damian," Bruce said with a sigh at the end. "I had a private autopsy done and Reiena's death was no natural thing. Even Serenity couldn't save her since Ra's had her poisoned years ago. This was a poison that the League of Assassins developed to activate when Reiena started having contractions." Bruce wanted to cry at the loss of his daughter but he didn't even though Reiena never deserved anything like that.

Areina froze. Her world was crashing down. Her mom was murdered!? How…how could anyone do that…to her mom… Areina collapse. Jason caught her before she fell with a thud and held her as she cried.

"It's okay. Let it all out…" Jason whispered to her.

"Ra's is mine," Dick announced.

"Dick, no," Serenity told her husband. "I don't want to lose you. What about the baby, the kids? Areina? You're immortality covers physical harm, not poisons."

"I never wanted _anyone_ going after Ra's but he has hurt this family for far too long," Bruce said, a sternness in his voice. "Dick, I know you loved your sister, but if hadn't been for Serenity, you would have lost Areina too."

"What?" Areina wiped at her eyes.

"Serenity found the same poison in you, but since we had identified it, she was able to purge it from your body before anything happened to you," Bruce stated. "It wasn't easy for me to call on her, but I didn't have a choice."

"I look after my family. When I married your uncle, I married into his family." Serenity took Areina into her arms for a hug. "Molly being a healing wizard was no accident. I learned healing magic to save you, Areina. Molly was born to be a true healer. _I wasn't_."

"Your parents are getting avenged, Areina. That I vow. I will have a bullet for Ra's in a few hours. I will march into LOD headquarters and _I will kill them both!_" Jason cocked his gun.

"Jason, no!" Tim cried.

"STOP IT."

Everyone froze.

Everyone looked at Areina and a small heat was coming off of her. Serenity had to back away.

"You can't kill, Uncle Jason. Meygan and Molly made you promise. If anyone gets vengeance on Ra's, it's me. He took my mother away from me and he almost took over my grandfather to use him. I'm not letting him take anyone else from me," Areina said. "If the TEAM fights Ra's, he's MINE."

"No way, Areina! Ra's isn't a joke. You and I will fight him!"

"Terry, no! You can't!" cried Dana. "You'll die if he's so tough!"

"If it means you're safe, then I'll gladly do that!"

"He won't be alone, Dana," Dick said. "Jason and I will be with him."

"That's right. That's how this family handles this stuff."

"IF we were younger, we'd help," Tim added.

Areina was awestruck; she knew that she had a wonderful family, but after learning the truth about Reiena they were willing to sacrifice themselves to see her death avenged.

"Wait. There's no Batgirl, right?" Dana asked.

"NO. I was the only one," Barb told her.

"Then train me. I'll be Batgirl," Dana announced. It was a crazy idea but she didn't want Terry out there alone.

"No way," said Barb.

"Dana, this isn't a spur of a moment thing. It takes months to train for just the basics. It takes years to hone in those skills," Bruce told her.

"No fair! I wanted in from day one! If you train Dana, train me!" cried Max.

"Wow, were we that eager?" Jason said to the older protégés.

"No! Dana no!" Terry cried. "No one's being Batgirl!"

"But the ladies have a point," Sam told them. "To be trained to protect themselves is not a bad idea. Maybe they can train with the younger heroes."

Dick thought about it. It would help with the worrying. "That's not a bad idea, Sam."

"Really?" said Dana.

"If you girls want to, I don't mind. But no one's being Batgirl."

Bruce grinned. He'd like to see Dick try and stop one of them. He would have to learn the hard way, just like he did.

Barb breathed a sigh of relief. If the Commissioner was honest with herself, she was happy that no one was going to be Batgirl.

"So… is this meeting over?" Max asked.

"For now," Bruce said.

"Okay, when do we start?" Max asked.

"Tomorrow. 800 hours. Areina, you okay?" Dick was worried about his niece.

"Yeah. I…need some time." She left the conference room to find Orin. She needed someone to talk to.

An hour later…

Dick decided to track down his daughter. Terry was a rookie but he had a valid point. The young man will be just as good as Bruce someday…

Gear saw no evidence that anything was wrong with Meygan's comp gauntlet. And with the plans on it, he believed he could build the item and they could save Flash.

Dick went to his daughter's room. _'She had better be here…'_ He heard a soft 'no' and thinking that she was having a nightmare, he barged into her room.

And stopped in his tracks.

Meygan was pressed up against the wall, with Kevin holding her against it.

They were both _naked_.

"**KEVIN KENT! YOU WILL DIE TODAY**!" Dick yelled.

Meygan turned scarlet as Kevin morphed on some clothes. This wasn't how she wanted to tell her dad. Then her embarrassment turned to anger. "_DAD_! Knock next time!" She lashed out at her father, sending him out of her room as Kevin flew away to hide.

Dick flew into Orin's room…

He was pushed over the edge already…

Both Areina and Orin were kissing under the sheets…naked.

"_**ORIN'AHM!**_" Dick screamed again. Not his niece too…

Aqualad II leaped from the bed. He still had his boxers on so he ran past Dick as the elder Nightwing made a grab for him and barely missed him.

"UNCLE DICK! DON'T!" cried Areina.

Dick ran from the room as he gave chase. He saw red. Those boys were going to pay for what they did.

Serenity was talking to Dana and Terry, since the pair were asking about things that needed to be clearer for them when she heard the cry of her husband.

"What's going on?" Dana asked.

"Oh no. He _knows_," Serenity told the pair.

"Knows what?" Terry asked. He then saw Kevin fly by them. Seconds later, Orin ran by in his boxers. "No way…" He figured it out. "RUN!" Terry encouraged.

"Terry!" Dana said, shocked. But she figured out what happened. She couldn't help but smiled. To have a normal teen life despite being stuck up in the space station. She felt like she could fit in.

"Dick, STOP!" Serenity yelled as Dick ran by them. Sighing, Lady Merlin gave chase.

Dana shook her head. But the whole scene gave her an idea. "Terry, let's go to our room."  
"But why…never mind," Terry grinned.

Dana led the way. Terry wore the same grin all the way to their room.

Mathen and Siren were exiting the cafeteria when Kevin flew by, then Orin ran by. They were confused.

Dick stopped to tell Mathen. "Mathen, help me! Kevin slept with your sister and Orin slept with Areina." Then he took off again.

"AQUALAD! SUPERBOY PRIME!" Mathen called out to them. "YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Mathen gave chase.

Siren was so confused. Why would that have been an issue?

Serenity came up a few minutes later. "Siren, where's Mathen?" She knew that the two had been spending time together. It was about time her son showed interest in someone.

"Helping his dad. What's going on? Why is his dad mad?"

Serenity swore. "Watchtower will be in pieces at this rate. Find Superboy and Ms.X." (2) Serenity then gave chase again, holding her stomach.

Conner and M'gann were in the common room when Kevin and Orin came in.

"Dad! Uncle Dick's gonna kill us! He knows!" Kevin said.

"Crap," both of Kevin's parents said.

Then Kevin fell to his knees in sudden weakness. Conner followed seconds later. A ring of fire surrounded Orin and M'gann went to her knees as well. Conner had the presence of mind to use his body to protect his wife from the heat of the flames. M'gann mentally called Kaldur.

Dick walked in with Kryptonite just as Mathen walked in, a stream of fire leaving one hand. "That was my daughter and niece! How could you two betray my trust!?"

"We…love them. We…wouldn't…hurt them," Kevin bit out.

"My daughter is 16! _16!_" Dick argued.

"Areina…" Orin began.

"DAD! STOP! You're killing them all!"

Dick and Mathen turned. Meygan and Areina were in their pajamas, both of them mad. "Meygan used her dark powers to take the Kryptonite from her Dad as a sphere covered Mathen's hands, snuffing out the flames.

"Meygan-"

"Don't you dare!" Meygan cried. "I love Kevin. And he love me! His Kryptonian Heat got the best of him. I gave myself to him. It's my CHOICE! He couldn't make me do anything with my powers. So stop being the daddy hen!"

"Uncle Dick, I love Orin. Being in Atlantis, seeing how in love everyone was, I wanted that too. And Orin did everything to not give in! But I wanted him. I love you but I love him just as much. Don't make me fry you!"

"Orin, you're my best friend!" Mathen told him. "I can't…Areina needs someone-"

"To protect her, I know. You've said it to me before. I would give my life for her. She's my mate, Mathen."

Dick looked to Kevin. "Meygan's your mate too?" he asked.

"Without any doubt," Kevin answered honestly. "I've loved her since I was 5. Nothing, not even death, will separate us."

"DICK GREYSON! You are in so much trouble, mister! Making me chase you!" Serenity came into the room really angry.

"Ser-"  
"Don't you dare _Ser_ me!" Serenity grabbed the back of his neck. She then grabbed her son's hair and yanked on it.

Mathen yelped in pain.

"And you, young man…Areina and your sister need no protection! They are strong girls! Next time, I hope you both get fried!"

"Hey, what's going…the girls got laid?" Jason came in, grinning like a wolf.

"Jason…" Dick started.

"What? It was bound to happen. You two want to act like Cavemen, be my guess. Girls, great job. Your mates are whipped officially."

Serenity giggled.

Areina was confused.

Meygan blushed.

"So…you guys are using protection, right?" Jason asked the teen boys.

Kevin and Orin groaned.

"Look, I'm all for getting laid and getting laid often, but we got a world to save. And no baby heroes need to be conceived right now," Jason told the four of them.

The 4 teens flushed.

Kaldur then arrived. "What had happened?"

"Uncle Dick and Mathen are being Cavemen," Areina told him.

Kaldur understood. "Did my son hurt you Areina?"

"DAD!" Orin couldn't believe what he heard.

"No," Areina said, blushing.

"Kevin, you didn't force Meygan…?" Conner asked, following Kaldur's lead.

"No DAD!" cried Kevin. His whole body was a blushing red.

"See? Your best friends had this. Mathen, I'll deal with you later. Your father and I need to TALK!" Serenity still had Dick's neck, so she guided him out of the room.

Jason shook his head. "Ok. I'm going to say this now. If you boys ever hurt my nieces, I will put a bullet through your heads. Got it?"

Kevin and Orin nodded their heads vigorously.

Kevin then came over to Meygan as she put the Kryptonite in a pocket dimension. He lifted her into his arms. "Let's cuddle."

Orin copied Kevin, doing the same to Areina. The four teens then walked back to their rooms.

Conner helped M'gann to her feet.

"Are you two okay?" Jason asked them.

"We will be," Conner replied.

"Good. I got guns to clean." Jason then walked away.

Meanwhile, in Terry and Dana's room…

Dana and Terry were snuggled against each other under the sheets, bot content to hold each other. "I like this team, Terry. They're normal teens."

"I'm glad you do," Terry told her, a smugness to his voice.

He got laid.

He was really Batman after all.

***I want to thank Reina for helping me with the Bat meeting scene. I was really stuck on that portion of the fic. And also get ready for the next few fics! ***


End file.
